Adoption Papers
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: "Mom no!" He yelled thinking it was all over she was gone just like that. He didn't know he was adopted until that day, the day that changed him he'd lost it that wasn't his fault he was still young only seventeen she knew that but that didn't make up for what he did. Noah finds out he's adopted when he's 17 this affects both him and Olivia how'llthey cope should this be a oneshot?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom no!" He yelled thinking it was all over she was gone just like that. He didn't know he was adopted until that day, the day that changed him he'd lost it that wasn't his fault he was still young only seventeen she knew that but that didn't make up for what he did.

Noah was looking for his phone which his mother had taken from him two days before. He went to her room and looked around going through some files and that's when he found it his adoption papers.

His mom entered the apartment. Noah was angry and he had every right to be. Olivia had never told him he was adopted never mentioned any of it. He said what Olivia had been dreading for 17 years "I want to see my real parents" he said angrily and Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I found it mom" he said putting air quotes around mom. Olivia knew there was no escaping this one.

"OK just- just lemme explain" Olivia said putting her hands up in surrender. There was just one problem Noah had a gun that he stole from her room.

"Explain!" he yelled backing her against the wall "you had 17 years to explain!" he yelled

"Maybe I didn't wanna explain!" Olivia yelled.

"Why?" Noah asked more softly

"Because your mom she well there's no sugar coating it.." Olivia trailed .

"Tell me!" Noah yelled

"Gimme the gun first" Olivia answered. He let go of the gun and let it drop to the floor.

"She was burned alive" Olivia said. She looked into Noah's eyes and for the first time she didn't see Noah anymore. He kicked her repeatedly into the side "I hate you!" he kept yelling. He looked down at Olivia who was bleeding heavily which snapped him out of it. "Mom I'm so sorry" he said but she wasn't moving. "Mom I'm sorry just say something anything" he begged and she coughed a little.

"I thought you were different" she whispered

Different?" he asked in a whisper

"You belong with your father" Olivia breathed.

"No I-I'm not like him I promise" he cried

"It's my fault" she said as her eyes started to close. Noah had to do something he called 911 and said someone broke in and attacked them he even shot himself in the leg to make it look like he was attacked. The ambulance took them both away.

The next day Noah was aloud to leave as was Olivia. The car ride was quiet and when Noah finally had the nerve to speak it didn't go so well. "Mom I-" he began "shut up" Olivia yelled "but mom I just-" he continued. Olivia stopped the car.

"I'm not your mom!" she yelled

"But" Noah said

"Get out!" Olivia said calmly

"I just wanted to-" he tried.

"GET OUT OF THE ,CAR!" she yelled.

"Fine" he said slamming the door.

"You belong with your father rotting in a jail cell" Olivia yelled "Try me!" Noah yelled and Olivia got out of the car. Noah could see the anger in her eyes.

She pushed him to the floor and kicked him hard "mom stop" he begged and Olivia pulled him up.

"I'm warning you if I find your sorry ass near me again it won't be a kick you'll be dead" she said in a dark threatening tone and then her voice got lower.

"Oh and I found your drugs" she whispered pushing him back to the floor and driving off leaving him lying on the floor he wasn't her son anymore he was just some druggie she passed on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia opened the door to her apartment it seemed so empty without Noah even with Nick there going over cases. Olivia couldn't think straight she just thought of how childish she'd asked and how unrealistic the past few days had been for her.

"Liv?" Nick asked bringing Olivia back to reality.

"Oh yeah sorry" she said quietly

"So whadda you think then?" he asked

"About what?" Olivia asked

"The sudden change of MO but same DNA you know do you think our guy is being framed?" Nick asked.

"What?" Olivia asked again and Nick just sighed and shook his head.

"You know what how about you get some rest you look like you need it" Nick said

"I'm not tired" Olivia yawned and Nick smiled

"You've got a lot on your plate just take a nap at least" Nick said and Olivia nodded and Nick went home. Of course Olivia was going to ignore that no one was going to tell her how she's supposed to do things. She knew she had to find Noah and she had to find him fast. She drove up and down the streets went through back alleys but nothing. Until she came to a homeless shelter 15 blocks from her apartment.

"Mom- I mean Olivia I mean um. I'm sorry" he said and Olivia smiled a bit.

"If you're coming home you leave the drugs behind" she said and his eyes widened.

"Thank you" he said pulling her in for a hug.

"And take a shower" she said pulling away.

"OK I will and the drugs weren't mine they were a friends" Noah tried to convince but Olivia didn't want an explanation. They went home and Noah went in for a long shower while Olivia sat down on the couch and thought she wondered if she'd made the right decision. She didn't say a word just sat and thought Noah respected this and locked himself into his room but he started thinking, he wondered if there was another reason Olivia brought him back not just guilt but something else. Did she know he's secret?


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was questioning a witness for a new case, who was only an 8-year-old. "It's OK sweetie what'd he do to your sister?" Olivia asked "He-he held her down and told her to be quiet then he started doing things.." the girl trailed. "What kind of things?" Olivia asked but the young girl was too traumatised to finish. Olivia took her out from interrogation and Amanda said she'd take her to get something to eat while Olivia questioned a suspect. As Amanda was leaving the precinct with the little girl they bumped into Noah " that that's him" the girl stuttered hiding behind Amanda. "No Lucy it must be someone else this is Olivia's son remember Olivia?" she asked and the girl nodded. "She was nice to me she told me it would be OK" Lucy whispered and Amanda smiled "Noah here wouldn't hurt a fly" Amanda said staring in Noah's direction. "But I saw him hurt his mommy" Lucy whispered shaking a little. "Lucy come'ere a sec" Amanda whispered taking her away from the elevators where they'd met Noah. "When did you see him hurt his mommy?" she asked. "I live in the building next door and from my room I can see into there place I saw them shouting and then he had a gun" Lucy said shakily. "Then what?" Amanda asked and Lucy looked down. "He started kicking her and she didn't move I I thought she was dead so I screamed for m-my mom and then we heard a gunshot I thought he killed her" Lucy said explaining how Noah had already reported it. Amanda nodded and told Nick to talk to Olivia while she took Lucy to lunch. "Liv?" Nick asked walking into her office. "Hey what is it?" she asked and Nick signed. "It wasn't a break in was it?" he asked her and Olivia bit her lip. "I should've told him" she said almost so low that Nick could barely hear her. Their conversation was interrupted by Noah. "Hey Nick, oh were you I mean should I?" he asked. Nick shook his head and left them to it. 


End file.
